Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
File:Not rated.png I'm not sure where we would need to point out the absence of a rating, and while a good effort, this is way to wide to be used with more than a few other logos. - 19:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :It wouldn't be used with other logos - otherwise, it'd be rated. :P -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why we need to use it at all then, since the lack of logos should convey the same message. - 21:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :We don't need to... and I have no objections to getting rid of it. The only reason for having it would be to indicate that it is truly unrated, as opposed to "we don't know what the rating is so we didn't put anything in the rating spot, but we will if and when we find out what it is." Amazon and a number of other sites use a similar logo. -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I see your point, but the places where this was used normally wouldn't be rated, at least in the US, and the style of this is based on the MPAA ratings. If we a had a smaller one, since I still think this is a bit to large to illustrate the lack of something, that was more in line with the European logos, since this is mainly for the lack of one of those, then I think we would be better off. Creating one from scratch might be the way to go, unless someone gets a better Google search result than I did. - 04:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) File:Galaxyclass sickbay.jpg This image was uploaded in 2004 and is needing a clean-up for a long time. The question is: Do we really need this image? There are several images from episodes in the article sickbay. Tom (talk) 15:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :I say dump it. There is no larger image that can be acquired from the TNG Interactive Tech Manual. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 14:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Enterprise in orbit of Psi 2000 Two very similar images, we could probably do with just the big one.-- Capricorn (talk) 15:39, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *File:Enterprise enters orbit around Psi 2000 (remastered).jpg *File:Enterprise bow psi2000.jpg :I tend to agree, but then I'd be in favor of keeping the one with the corresponding original image--Sennim (talk) 07:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Unused images We have a bunch of (mostly 1+ years old) unused images which I think we can remove. Thoughts? - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 14:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) File:FMSt25Checkers1.jpg File:JLLOSTWave1WLBOPPack.jpg - other image exists File:JLLOSTWave3WLBorgPack.jpg - other image exists File:JLLOSTWave1WLD7Pack.jpg - other image exists File:Star Trek Pinball - Bally 1978 backglass.jpg File:James T. Kirk screaming.jpg File:Star Trek Pinball - Data East 1991 backglass.jpg File:Delta Flyer Flight Controls.jpg File:Columbiajl.jpg - other image exists File:JLS4WLdisplayedcomparison.jpg - other image exists File:Enterprise 3-D lenticular print.jpg File:D'Kora class studio model with Probert's drop ship embedded.jpg File:D'Kora class refined ventral view concept.jpg File:Sovereign class deflector dish.jpg - other image exists File:Star Trek The Official Fan Club Magazine logo.jpg - other image exists File:LtKirk.jpg File:Nitpickers Guide for TNG Trekkers.jpg File:Nitpickers Guide for Classic Trekkers.jpg File:Borg, interplexing beacon.jpg File:Kradin fighter.jpg File:Playmates 1992 Enterprise-D.jpg - other image exists File:Playmates 1992 Shuttecraft.jpg - other image exists :We should only remove them if we can't use them. For example, articles could be written about the Nitpicker's Guides. 31dot (talk) 16:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough - I can work on the NPG articles (I have all the books on my shelf at home), but I don't know anything about the pinball machines. I notated images represented by other pics on the site already. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 16:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC)